


Never Alone

by Errorcode254 (orphan_account)



Category: slenderman - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Fear, Night, Slender, Slenderman - Freeform, Slendy, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Errorcode254





	Never Alone

He watches you, you know. When you spend time with your friends. When you're alone, too. Did you think it was safe? You walk down the street, feet moving silently over the footpath. Look around. I dare you. 

He sees you turn. Do you see him? Can you feel the hair on the back of your neck stand up? Your fear feeds him. He can taste it. You keep looking. Can you see him yet? You think you do. Over there by the tree. Your body freezes in fear as you spot him. Tall. So tall. 

You stumble backward. Your eyes don't leave him. Not until you trip. Scramble. That will help. Get to your feet as quickly as you can. Turn. Look for him again. He's gone. Was he there at all?

Take a deep breath and keep walking. It's all okay. You just imagined it. Did you just hear something? Don't stop walking. Keep moving forward, no matter what. Your speed picks up. Steps make more noise as you move faster. Wait. That crackle. Was that you? You don't think so. You're almost running now. 

Take a chance, look behind you. Is he there? Is he back? Something catches your eye. You're running now. Feet pounding over pavement. Don't stop. Never stop. You turn the corner. No. That wasn't smart. You're in an alley. You can't back track. He's behind you. Your breath is fast, heavy. You keep moving. It's getting darker. How is that even possible?

Your pulse grows. It's pounding in your chest. You can hear it echoing. You can't even bring yourself to look behind you. Is he there? Do you even want to know? Do it. Take a glance. He's not there. You slow down. Did you lose him? You must have. 

Turn the corner. Catch your breath. You move slower, your ribs hurt. Take another glance. Still not there. All your imagination. You can see your house. Scold yourself. Stupid. Another deep breath. Keep walking. You're at your fence-line. Open the gate, check behind you as you walk forward. You sigh in relief. 

Turn back. He's there. How did he get there? Why are you still moving? Stop walking. You don't. You can't. Darkness closes in. He's all you know. He is the end. You're wrapped in him, enclosed in his being. Smothered. Gone.


End file.
